Tony Padilla
|last_appearance = }} Antonio "Tony" Padilla is a main character in Netflix's 13 Reasons Why. He is portrayed by Christian Navarro. Antonio, more commonly know as Tony, is a high school student at Liberty High who helps Clay with dealing with Hannah's death and is revealed to be the person who saw Hannah get taken away in an ambulance. Tony is the person Hannah enlists to take care of the tapes. She delivers them to his door before going home to commit suicide. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 When Clay came out of school, Tony offered to give him a ride home. Clay accepted the offer and got inside the car. They rode through the neighborhood and Tony finally reached Clay's house. He bid him goodbye and headed for his front door as Tony drove away. After Clay discovered the tapes of the late Hannah Baker in the front of the door, he cycled over to Tony's house to borrow a cassette player so he could listen to the tapes, after his one got broken back home. Tony and his dad were preoccupied with fixing Tony's old Mustang, so Clay stole the Walkman and made an excuse that his mother was cooking dinner and that he needed to be home. Later that day, at Eisenhower Park while Clay was listening to Tape 1, Side A on the Walkman, Tony approached him, in an attempt to hide the Walkman, Clay removed the earplugs from his ear and hid the Walkman. However, Tony knew that he'd stolen his Walkman and confronted him. Clay told him that it was his and asked to borrow it in embarrassment. Tony, seeming honest enough, said it was no sweat, and told him to be careful while riding his bike though, since he'd fallen off the bike earlier. He bid him goodbye and walked towards his car, after giving hints that he knew about Hannah's tapes. The next day, after listening to the tapes all night, Clay approached Tony at the school cafeteria. Clay was frustrated with Tony concerning the tapes. He asked if Tony took part in helping Hannah make the tapes. Tony wasn't on the tapes and he also took no part in the making of the tapes. After bombarding Tony with questions, Tony just replied, "Listen to the tapes, Clay" and that Hannah wanted it done like that. Clay wasn't satisfied with the answer. He told him what if he didn't want to listen to the tapes, to which Tony replied that it would only get worse. |-|Season 2= Season 2 Tony approached Clay in the school hallway and confronted him about how he had said that the case against the school was going to settle, yet the school called on him to testify. When Clay told Tony that he doesn't understand why Tony needed to testify for the school either because he didn't do anything wrong, Tony told Clay that he doesn't know everything he did. At Monet’s, Ryan told Tony he had been called to testify and gave him the pages from Hannah’s journal that are about Tony beating up someone. Ryan promised to not reveal anything in court that could hurt him. At night, Tony burned the pages of the letter he received from Hannah. Tony had started taking boxing classes as a court-mandated anger management court. During one of the classes, Caleb, his coach, asked him if he got something on his mind. Tony ignored the question and asked Caleb to sign a form for his probation officer. Caleb wanted to go in the boxing ring with him before he's done with his sessions, but Tony refused. At the Baker's Drug Store, Tony and Mrs. Baker were talking about Jackie and their friendship. Mrs. Baker started asking about what happened to his boyfriend Brad, and Tony revealed that they broke up because Brad didn't want to date a 'kid' anymore. Mrs. Baker wondered why Hannah kept so many secrets, and Tony told her he thinks that people keep secrets to protect other people. When Jessica had to testify, Tony, Clay, and Alex went to court to watch it. Because Tony's on the witness list, he had to use his brother's ID to get in. Tony was taking another boxing class but left because Clay texted. He revealed to Caleb that he got dumped the month before, and Caleb told him it must have been a foolish woman to let Tony go. Tony corrected him by saying it was a guy. Tony and Clay met up at Monet's, where Clay asked Tony to help to find Justin so he could testify against Bryce. Tony asked his probation officer for help due to his experience with runaways. They drove to Oakland and visited multiple homeless shelters, without much luck. Eventually, they found a guy that was wearing Justin's varsity jacket. When he wouldn't tell them where he got the jacket from and called Tony "tiny", Tony beats him up. Tony didn't want to be part of hiding and detoxing Justin from heroin because he's on probation and has to testify, so he sent Sheri to help instead. Tony was helping Mrs. Baker in the store when she asked him if Jessica is on tape nine. Tony told her that if she is, it can't help the trial because she doesn't know what happened to Hannah. When asked if Tony knew where Justin is, he said he could ask around. When Sheri couldn't babysit Justin, Tony came to take care of him instead. They passed the time by playing games. Tony told Justin that he and his brothers beat up a guy and the guy pressed charges. This was his second strike and got probation, which is why he can't be seen with Justin. After Justin told him about what happened to him, Tony felt bad and took him outside. Tony and Caleb went to Monet's together, where they saw Ryan sitting alone. Tony introduced them to each other and invited Ryan to sit with them. Tony went to the gym to see Caleb, but Caleb was training with Lucas, the homophobic man Tony beat up. Tony quickly left. Tony and Caleb meet up outside the gym. Caleb told Tony he likes him, and they kissed. Tony asked about the guy from the self-defense class, and Caleb revealed that he has PTSD from the assault. The next day, while Tony was training with Caleb, the man Tony beat up arrived and Caleb introduced them. The man recognized Tony from somewhere but couldn’t place him, and Tony left. Tony skipped his boxing class and went to Monet’s instead, where Caleb found him. Caleb asked Tony what's going on with him, and Tony replied that it’s about the trial and the leaked tapes. Tony apologized to Caleb for the day before. Caleb asked Tony out on a date. When they returned from their date, they found Tony's car destroyed. Tony freaked out and started fighting with Caleb. Caleb calmed him down and Tony started crying in Caleb's arms. They talked, and Tony revealed he was afraid of ruining everything for the Baker's, his family and them. Tony was talking to Ryan at school before he testified. Ryan offered to go with him, but Tony refused. A flashback showed Tony asking out Ryan with Hannah's encouragement. During Tony's testimony, he said Hannah made the tapes so people would understand what she was going through. Sonya made him admit that Hannah never said on the tapes that she blamed the school. Tony lied, saying Hannah didn’t leave a note for him. His arrests for assault got brought up. A flashback showed Tony beat up Lucas after he called him and Ryan homophobic terms. Tony had gone to the Baker's house, where he revealed that the reason Hannah gave him the tapes was that he owed her. Hannah hid Tony when the police were after him. Hannah had also told Tony about this girl she bullied, so Tony went to the girl's house to tell her that Hannah was a good person and sorry for what she did. While waiting for the verdict, Tony helped Olivia at the store. He found Hannah’s beanie and gave it to Olivia. He then went to Caleb and told the truth about Lucas. Tony attended Hannah's memorial with Caleb. Afterward, Caleb asked if he could come to his house but Tony refused. Tony promised to come by after the Spring Fling. When arriving at the dance, Caleb is revealed to be there waiting for him because Clay got him a guest pass. When Tyler came to school with his riffle, Tony got his car and drove Tyler away. |-|Season 3= Season 3 Personality Tony is shown to be a kind, caring, and loyal person. He is shown to be a good friend to Clay and was also a good friend to Hannah and was one of the only boys at Liberty High who did not ridicule her or sexually harass her. While he claims that Hannah was a friend, Tony himself admits that she was a bit too much to deal with and on the day she killed herself he wanted to avoid her drama for once and did not answer the door and just let her walk away after she arrived to give him the tapes and as such let her walk away to her death. Tony is shown to extremely remorseful for what he did by ignoring Hannah and as such is shown to be dedicated to fulfilling her final wishes to deliver the tapes to all those on her list that she reveals are the reasons for why she ended her life. He is also very close to Hannah's family and no doubt wants to help them in any way possible. While not on Hannah's list at all, Tony considers himself to be one of the reasons why she killed herself. He is very comforting as well as he reaches out to Clay during his grief over Hannah's death. However Tony is shown to be a little too dedicated to his mission to follow Hannah's wishes as instead of turning the tapes over to Hannah's parents or the police he instead delivers it to the people on her list as she wanted which has caused many disasters to occur such as Alex becoming suicidal and attempting to kill himself and Tyler being bullied to an extent so great that he seems to be planning a school shooting. Even though he is well aware of Bryce's crimes, he still refuses to cease following Hannah's rules and expose the tapes to the public as he claims that the word of a dead girl will not be enough to bring Bryce to justice. He also disagrees with some of Clay's plans for revenge against some of those on the list such as spreading a humiliating photo of Tyler to the whole school. Tony is shown to be capable of physical aggression as Clay once witnesses him savagely beating up someone along with his brothers. He even lies to Hannah's mother a few times about knowing anything about why she killed herself simply to follow Hannah's rules. By the end of the first season however, and after Clay is able to get a confession from Bryce, Tony finally understands that it is better to think about what Hannah needs rather than what she wanted and gives up copies of her tapes to her parents in the hopes that they will be able to help get justice for Hannah's death. Physical Appearance Tony is on the shorter side and has black hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin. Tony's hair is always gelled back very carefully and he dresses in a style similar to what a greaser in the 1950s might wear, with jeans, a leather jacket, and combat boots making up his outfits. Relationships Hannah Baker Before committing suicide Hannah gives the tapes to Tony telling him to give them to the people on the list. Hannah and Tony are good friends hence her giving the tapes to Tony. However, Tony later revealed their friendship isn't the reason she gave him the tapes. After Tony had beaten up a guy, Hannah hid Tony from the cops. They would hang out from time to time and Hannah would encourage Tony to ask out Ryan. Ryan Shaver Ryan is Tony's ex-boyfriend. Tony had a crush on Ryan and asked him out. Their relationship didn't work out, but they remained friendly with each other. For example, Ryan offered to go to court with Tony and he made sure he didn't say anything in court that could get Tony in danger. Tony would invite Ryan to sit with him and Caleb when he was stood up by a date. Clay Jensen Clay and Tony have been friends for a long time. Without Clay knowing, Tony drops the tapes off to Clay's doorstep. Tony has been there to help Clay understand the tapes but sheds very little light and instead of telling Clay to listen to the tapes. In Season 2, Tony is still there to help Clay, but not as much as first. Caleb Caleb is Tony's boyfriend. Caleb is Tony's boxing coach, and they soon start hanging out outside the training sessions. They slightly show interest in each other. Through the second season, they become closer and start dating, although they don't make it official. They eventually open up to each other more. Tony doesn't want Caleb to meet his family yet; he says he just needs some time. Olivia Baker After Hannah's suicide, Tony helps Olivia to understand more about what Hannah was going through and helps with the investigation. After thinking about what's best for Hannah he then hands over a copy of the tapes to Olivia and Hannah's father Andrew at the end of the first season. When listening to the tapes, Olivia would keep calling Tony to ask questions about them. Andrew found the time Olivia spent with Tony inappropriate. In Season 2, Tony often visits Olivia in the store to help and talk with her. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= Trivia * Tony confirmed himself to be gay in episode and Catholic in episode . In , he revealed that he gave up on Catholicism. * Tony was Hannah's only friend from high school at the scene where Hannah committed suicide, arriving approximately half an hour afterward. * As one of the only people who were nice to Hannah, Tony was not one of the reasons for her suicide and was the one entrusted with her tapes. * While Tony is not one of those who "killed" Hannah, some fans claim he technically "killed" her: ** Hannah dropped her tapes off at his place but, because he wanted to avoid her "drama," he waited an hour and a half before listening to them. By the time he realized what was about to happen, it was too late. Tony feels guilty over this and explains why he's so devoted to making sure those responsible for her suicide get the tapes (especially Clay, whom he knew would take it the hardest). *Tony rarely shows much emotion in the first season. He does, however, cry in episode . *Tony has three older brothers and a younger sister, who appear in *Tony is a Scorpio. *His family might not know about his sexuality, as he refused to let Caleb meet his family in , claiming he "needed time". Later, however, in the Season 3 finale, they are shown to be aware that Tony is dating Caleb, and seem to approve. Tony also tells Clay after he told his father he was gay, his father struggled with the knowledge for a week before accepting it. Gallery |-|Promotional= Season 2 Character Portrait Tony Padilla.jpg Spotify 13RW Season 2 Character Portrait Tony Padilla.jpg Season_3_Character_Portrait_Tony_Padilla.jpg |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-016-Tony.png S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-017-Clay-Tony.png S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-025-Tony-car.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-044-Tony-Arturo.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-046-Padilla-residence.jpg S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-047-Tony.jpg ; S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-021-Tony-Padilla.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-093-Tony-Padilla.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-104-Clay-Tony.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-106-Tony-Padilla.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-118-Tony-Padilla.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-119-Tony-Olivia.png ; S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-059-Tony-Padilla.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-063-Alex-Tony-Zach.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-083-Tony-Olivia.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-096-Tony-Padilla.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-097-Tony-Clay.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-098-Tony-Brothers.png ; S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-049-Clay-Tony.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-091-Tony-Padilla.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-094-Tony-Padilla.png S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-098-Tony-Padilla.png ; S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-060-Tony-Padilla.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-061-Tony-Clay.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-069-Ryan-Tony.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-088-Tony-Padilla.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-092-Tony-Padilla.png S01E05-Tape-3-Side-A-095-Clay-Tony.png ; S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-030-Tony-Padilla.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-061-Tony-Padilla.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-063-Tony-Brad.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-097-Tony-Padilla.png ; S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-016-Clay-Tony.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-017-Tony-Padilla.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-058-Tony-Padilla.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-060-Brad-Tony.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-076-Tony-Padilla.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-077-Clay-Tony.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-090-Tony-Zach-Justin-Sheri-Jessica-Courtney.png ; S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-001-Clay-Tony.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-006-Tony-Padilla.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-013-Tony-Padilla.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-021-Tony-Clay.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-033-Tony-Clay.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-038-Tony-Padilla.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-042-Tony-Padilla.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-046-Tony-Padilla.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-047-Tony-Padilla.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-051-Clay-Tony.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-060-Clay-Tony.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-061-Tony-Padilla.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-065-Clay-Tony.png S01E08-Tape-4-Side-B-069-Tony-Padilla.png ; S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-096-Tony-Clay.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-097-Tony-Padilla.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-098-Clay-Tony.png ; ; S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-002-Tony-Padilla.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-022-Clay-Tony.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-023-Clay-Tony.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-040-Clay-Tony.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-041-Clay-Tony.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-052-Clay-Tony.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-053-Clay-Tony.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-054-Clay-Skye-Tony.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-056-Skye-Tony.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-058-Tony-Padilla.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-062-Tony-Padilla.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-073-Clay-Tony.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-079-Tony-Padilla.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-080-Tony-Clay.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-091-Tony-Padilla.png ; S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-030-Tony-Clay.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-031-Tony-Padilla.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-044-Olivia-Brad-Tony.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-046-Tony-Padilla.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-047-Tony-Padilla.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-049-Brad-Tony.png ; S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-004-Hannah-Tony.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-015-Clay-Tony.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-017-Tony-Padilla.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-059-Tony-Olivia-Andrew.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-061-Tony-Andrew-Olivia.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-083-Skye-Brad-Clay-Tony.png S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-084-Clay-Tony.png |-|Season 2 Screencaps= S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-125-Clay-Tony.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-126-Clay-Tony.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-133-Ryan-Tony.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-135-Tony-Ryan.png S02E01-The-First-Polaroid-165-Tony-Padilla.png ; S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-050-Tony-Caleb.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-051-Tony-Olivia.png ; S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-031-Tony-Clay-and-Alex.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-060-Caleb-and-Tony.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-061-Tony-and-Clay.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-062-Clay-and-Tony.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-066-Tony-Padilla.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-067-Clay-and-Tony.png S02E03-The-Drunk-Slut-074-Justin-Clay-and-Tony.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-060-Tony-Padilla.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-101-Tony-Padilla.png ; S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-021-Tony-Padilla.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-039-Tony-Padilla.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-050-Justin-Tony.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-080-Caleb-Tony-Ryan.png ; S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-027-Clay-Tony.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-034-Jessica-Tony-Justin-Clay.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-098-Tony-Padilla.png ; S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-014-Tony-Caleb.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-015-Tony-Caleb.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-016-Tony-Caleb.png ; S02E08-The-Little-Girl-075-Tony-Padilla.png ; S02E09-The-Missing-Page-018-Tony-Padilla.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-020-Tony-Padilla.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-092-Tony-Caleb.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-093-Tony-Caleb.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-094-Caleb-Tony.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-095-Caleb-Tony.png ; S02E10-Smile-Bitches-001-Tony-Padilla.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-004-Caleb-Tony.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-005-Tony-Padilla.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-007-Caleb-Tony.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-028-Tony-Padilla.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-030-Tony-Hannah.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-031-Tony-Padilla.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-033-Ryan-Tony.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-036-Tony-Padilla.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-041-Tony-Padilla.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-062-Ryan-Tony.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-063-Tony-Padilla.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-064-Tony-Padilla.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-085-Olivia-And-Tony.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-086-Tony-Padilla.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-090-Hannah-Tony.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-091-Tony-Padilla.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-097-Tony-Padilla.png ; S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-024-Clay-Tony.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-038-Clay-Tony-Alex-Justin.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-046-Tony-Clay-Alex-Justin.png S02E11-Bryce-and-Chloe-062-Tony-Clay-Justin.png ; S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-047-Clay-Tony.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-062-Zach-Tony-Monty-Clay-Alex-Justin.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-076-Zach-Courtney-Ryan-Justin-Tony.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-086-Tony-Padilla.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-090-Caleb-Tony.png S02E12-The-Box-of-Polaroids-095-Tony-Zach-Justin-Alex-Jessica-Clay.png ; S02E13-Bye-057-Caleb-Tony.png S02E13-Bye-063-Tony-Padilla.png S02E13-Bye-064-Caleb-Tony.png S02E13-Bye-082-Tony-Clay.png S02E13-Bye-094-Tony-Padilla.png References de:Tony Padilla fr:Tony Padilla ru:Тони Падилья Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:LGBT